


雪花落在你来时的足印上

by blissful_silence



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 之前普设的扩写。时间线在2001-2002。河南北漂普通社畜小职员叶×HK北上体验生活剧院边缘舞者飞。
Relationships: Liu Fei Long/Yoh (Finder Series)
Kudos: 4





	雪花落在你来时的足印上

**Author's Note:**

> 满足个人愿望的瞎写之IF阿飞不做大少那他会做什么（结果依然是个大少x）。  
> 再次控诉老福连我草稿箱都屏蔽，变态！  
> (▼皿▼#)

客厅里唯一的光源来自电视机，带着眼花缭乱闪烁着的色彩。茶几上的泡面顺着翘起的纸盖缓缓吐出些白气。挂钟指针指向九点四十六分，再等两分钟左右他会揭下纸盖享用自己的晚餐。

公司今晚开会时狠狠地批评了一顿他们的主管，散会后臭着脸的主管把他们召集起来骂了一顿，骂完了所有人都只能自觉回到工作岗位上祈祷今晚的劳动能算进加班工时里。口腹之欲不能言，办公室里噼里啪啦的打字声单调又枯燥，电视上的欢声笑语却是左耳进右耳出，他一个人在屏幕外等待着仅为了肠胃着想的泡面。

敲门声响，停顿了一会儿又响，用力且急促，不知道濒死的人求救时会不会如此卖力。叶放下泡面去开门，顺便打开了客厅的灯，灯亮的一下晃了眼。房东站在门外满脸写着不耐烦，没等他询问便粗声粗气抢答，新租客。叶朝他身后看，这瞧见一个侧着的身影，楼道间昏暗的灯光落在那头瀑布般的黑色长发上。女人？

房东让出点空间，帮对方把行李推进门内。新租客与她换了个位置，伸出手，刘飞龙。男性嗓音，脸却也漂亮。他应该活在电视里，而不是成为自己的室友。叶伸出手，叫我叶就好。房东催促起来，家里孩子还没写完作业，这会儿估计趁她出来要开小差。刘飞龙和他的行李被扔进门里，目送她消失在熄灭的灯下，唯留楼梯间脚步的回音。叶关上门看他还站在原地，便给他指了指空房间。刘飞龙问，要脱鞋吗。叶摇摇头，你带了吗？前面那个小伙儿拿走了自己的拖鞋，我这儿没有新的给你穿。

其实上任租客根本不会跟他讲究这些。刘飞龙又问，你总吃夜宵吗？叶越过沙发看那碗泡面，热气散得差不多了。他又摇头，晚饭，加班。简洁明了。刘飞龙不再多问，拖着行李进了空房间。或许他俩应该沟通沟通，但面放久了会成坨。房间里传来翻箱倒柜的声音，再不收拾只会影响休息。叶回到电视前，继续心不在焉地看剧，女主角正在回忆和自己青梅竹马的男二号童年的点滴，昔日两小无猜，今日阔别多年一朝相认。遥控对准机顶盒，画面“啪”地一转，解说激动地呼喊：射门！

第二天依旧加班，叶顶着胀痛的脑袋爬上五楼，房东堵在门外，门里的人移过视线，房东猛地回头看见他，勉强打了声招呼。他侧过身子进了屋，两个人沉默地看他换了鞋。房东说，你跟小叶认识了吧。新租客说嗯。房东又开始嘱咐费用和卫生问题。叶没有开电视，烧水壶还远远来不及冒泡，只能听两个人对话，男人的台词只有一句“嗯”，令人怀疑他的用心。房东倒比平时耐心许多，有问题打电话，问阿叶也行，出了什么事你可得自己担待着，我只管合同上的问题。小刘第一次租房？对方还是嗯。房东说难怪呢，也不说难怪什么，只说幸好你遇上我，遇上阿叶，出门在外，就算是男孩子也总得长点心。这次的回答加上了点头。

烧水壶的提示音划破静默。水烧开了。

房东假意看看表说这么晚了，临走前问候他，又加班呢，他也说嗯，慢走。

刘飞龙落了锁，到沙发上取他的书，想了想，忍住了回房间的冲动。叶刚拆开泡面盒往里面倒调料，他犹豫着开口，您经常加班么。叶回答，是的。水浇在盒子里发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，他决定回房间。

别客气，我应该比你大，叫叶哥就好。叶说。你东西都添置好了吧，怎么称呼？

飞就好。他抬起的脚放下，松懈进沙发的包围圈中。床单、枕巾，有些还没来得及去买。

那你先用我的，打算什么时候有空去超市？

明天周末吧。

我明天不上班，刚好纸巾快用完了，可以陪你拿点东西。你看电视吗？

飞举了举手上的书，叶哥看吧，我看这个就好。叶说，我吃面呢，没关系。这书是新买的吗？很少见人行李带书过来。

是家里的。飞回答。

啊，嗯，好事儿。叶盯着水面，突然觉得翘起的纸盖有些碍眼，或许他应该去找个东西压压。飞低头看书，长发隐去大半张脸。远处不知道哪家的狗突然吠叫起来。

他跟飞就像是平行线上的两个人，相安无事，互不干扰。只是卫生间地漏上缠绕的长发提醒他同居人的小纠结。飞略迷茫地盯着那块金属盖一两秒，阻止了他的动作。我来就好。说罢蹲下去要把盖子掀起来。叶急忙说，别，别。回头拿了垃圾袋过来，反手套上拔下那些恼人丝。飞看着他脱手将垃圾袋反转套回垃圾桶，只说，麻烦叶哥了，不好意思。叶摆摆手道没事。

你大概多久搞一次卫生？

有空才搞。每天倒垃圾，地脏了扫扫。

嗯。

飞抱着他的书回房间。叶叹了口气，把衣服挂上门把手拧开花洒。水珠弹在身体上特别令人清醒，他想起刚刚飞蹲在身旁看他捡头发时身上的淡淡的香味。

他们用的是同一瓶沐浴露。

坊间总有些流言蜚语，主角不是他，但将自己代入并不是什么难事。学生时代小孩也学街头舌根对身边的同学指指点点，拉帮结派，嘲讽孤立，尽管等人大了更懂得遮掩，人好像总免不了碎嘴，碎嘴产生偏见，偏见又难免产生嫌隙——嫌隙流行就会演变为传染病。普通人的生存空间是很渺小的，诺大的嫌隙挤压着那么点大的地方，足以令庸碌之人难以翻身。他亲眼见证过一对学姐被“请辞”，当然是非公开的——她们走得很坚定，记忆里有她们飞扬的笑，那是对驱逐的轻蔑——他却失眠了。

所有孤注一掷背后都需要付出高昂的成本，他梦想有她们的勇气，却支付不起梦想成真的成本。

他活了二十几年，好感过的人如青烟影影绰绰，隔着课桌，隔着幕帘，隔着荧光屏，呼气吸气间慢慢流淌而过。那点异常之处被他隐瞒得很好，差点将自己也骗过去了，却在刘飞龙面前露出了苦涩的皮肉。他和刘飞龙是一墙之隔，相互之间却毫无防备，所以不经意间被剪去无数遍的枝杈还是悄悄冒出了小芽。如果他能够选择，就应该立刻打包所有的东西，挺直胸膛潇潇洒洒，走出这扇门，离开这栋楼，前往下一个落脚的地方。

可实际上他连逃避的成本都支付不起。

你这边签了多久租约？

飞正在对付一根藕，叶则拌着瘦肉，调味用生粉、蛋液、盐、酱油、花生油。莲藕一片片切得尽量薄，但速度很慢，有时会不小心切得太薄，像透明的蝉翼消失在灯下。飞说，刀滑了。他的家庭多半不需要令他成为一名劳动力，他拿菜刀的姿势明显是个新手。

起租要半年呢，到期没变故就继续签。

叶把装肉的碗递给他。飞咬着下唇，忸怩中显出一丝不甘，但还是乖乖和他交换了菜刀。叶没戳穿他，麻利地切片，过水。深秋的凉气紧紧黏着于窄小的玻璃窗上，随着屋内气温升高升出白雾，像一哥密切的偷窥者。叶独自一个人重复过无数次的流程此刻多了双注视的眼睛，不由得在心里端正自己的姿态，展示的手法稍微花哨了些。飞说，下次我来吧，总是麻烦你。

不用，我做习惯了。

那待会儿我洗碗。

没事，我们也很少机会坐在一起吃饭。等下你有事吗？

没。

一起去趟超市吧。

好。

晚间面包搞促销，解决了他们近三天的早饭。叶原本要囤些方便面，飞俯身巴在购物车扶手上看他，小小声说了句，别吃太多，不健康。他就只取了两袋。飞又问，普通的面你吃吗？鸡蛋面我还是能做的。导购员不知道从哪里出现在他们面前热情洋溢地开始她的表演，最后成功推销出了被胶条捆在一起的四桶挂面。

飞对于被他撞见踮着脚尖走路不再难堪，有时还会转上一圈并抛给他一个好看的笑。他的魔鬼加班期终于告一段落，挂面也早已寿终正寝，便主动承担起下厨的工作。通常是一勺米，一荤一素，两个人坐在餐桌上安安静静享用这份沉默。飞吃饭几乎没有声音，吞咽也是小口小口的，让他想起很久以前在草丛里捡回来的幼鸟，褐色的毛沾了露水凌乱又沉重，不论喝水还是吃鸟食都是一下一下地啄，完全没有声响，童年的他趴在桌子上对着那个简陋的鸟笼能看好半天。他想多巧，刘飞龙这个名字也像一只鸟儿，随时都会飞离给他准备的笼子。曾经他委屈地向母亲发誓放了那只小鸟，如今的他也不再试图套住什么东西。

他做饭的时候飞龙就扫扫地，长发不分男女，打理费时费力。隔几天他还会拖一下地。北方天气干燥，吃饭的功夫便干得七七八八，刚开始飞还挺惊异，跟他说起南方的梅雨季，速干只存在于夏天，入冬后一旦惹了水就必须时刻留意清洁，搞得他掌勺的手也惹了水般湿漉漉。他洗碗的时候飞就去倒垃圾，楼上楼下闲逛的老头老太、带孩子的父母碰得多了相互还会打打招呼。八点钟左右是附近广场最热闹的时候，叶就着广场舞的节拍和歌曲打开电视看球赛，飞窝在另一边沙发里看他买来的书，双脚也缩上沙发垫，叶偶尔瞥过去，能看到他一截脚腕子和脚板，白生生的，足弓隆起漂亮的弧度，拇指有些外翻。没有球赛的夜晚叶就看看纪录片或者电影频道，飞偶尔会加入他，跟他吐槽普通话译制片的配音腔调。有时他们什么都不看，只是下楼跟着闲逛的人群一起慢悠悠兜圈。飞可能不会察觉，但哪怕在中专时期唯一的集体宿舍生活，叶也从来没有跟谁建立过这种联系。

小卖部新装了投币摇摇车，小朋友争抢着要骑上去，摇摇车边晃边放歌，门前大桥下游过一群鸭。飞学着歌词念，快来快来数一数二四六七八，没念完就笑。他很容易被小孩子吸引注意力。跳交际舞的基本都是长辈，自备的喇叭能够传遍周围的居民楼。旁边乒乓球和下棋的地方围着几个旁观者。另一边有发廊，红蓝白飘带状的螺旋灯投影在地上忽明忽暗。飞推开贴满花花绿绿海报的店门，四周的墙都装了展示柜，光盘的封面和门口海报一样花花绿绿。飞漫不经心地逛，老板稳坐收银台，脑袋随着他的身影一起转动。

飞凑过来小小声问他，这些是翻刻碟吧？他的头发还没干透，晚风吹过一阵也不至于缕缕分明，反倒像孩子的胎发般松散。他忍不住摸了摸，很柔软，和他想象中一样。飞瞪着他。

他回答，大部分。飞就和他说家乡的陈年新闻，这里的碟片很多转印自港台，但这个街边小铺就像远离尘世。叶说，这些犄角旮旯，确实伸不来手。飞问什么叫犄角旮旯？他有在很认真地吸收这些新词语。叶就告诉他，不起眼的角落，山沟沟，都是犄角旮旯，比如我，我从犄角旮旯来。

飞说，有点像“山旮旯”，但又多了层“角落头”的意思。那是哪里？

叶说，不在北京，你得往南边走几步，在河南。河南你没听说过吧？九州腹地、十省通衢，就那个。

飞摇头。他们现在站在通向里间的门前，说是门，其实是一块可拉开的布。里面是什么？

也是光盘。飞便去拉帘子，老板跨着桌子喊欸——欸——

怎么了？飞缩回手，满脸疑惑。

里面，里面是那种……嗯。叶顿了顿。

哦。飞走了进去，他跟在后头，心跳得很快。男人和男人之间或许可以没什么秘密，但他的情况不太一样，他买过的那张好好藏在自己房间的床底下，而他憧憬的人正打量着这里的光盘仿佛当面在打探他心里隐秘的念想，把他的龌龊拉进这个狭窄空间的白炽灯底下，要狠狠地、彻底地曝光。他的目光那么坦然，没有半点下流猥琐的含义，却如同审视罪犯般直白，当他扯下布帘的时候，叶有种刑罚结束的如释重负。

店里的音响依旧舒缓，这一张旧船票能否登上你的客船。毛宁的《涛声依旧》。

挺好听的。

他们接着绕圈。飞说见不到一张舞台公演的碟片，不知道该遗憾还是庆幸。叶将他一直想问的问出口，他说，你离开香港就是为了跳舞吗？

飞沉默。风吹得他鬓角微乱，他顺手将那些调皮的发丝拨到耳后，叶歪头就能清楚地看见他的表情。

不全是。跟家里人闹矛盾，不让跳舞也算一部分。总之就是家里的事。

你跑这么远，他们不担心？

我原先在广州，他们冻了我一张卡。

你就来了北京。

正好来看看长城。

叶笑了。飞也笑，你也觉得好笑吧。叶说，那我更得好好照顾你了，万一哪天你家里来提人，少了根寒毛我都不好交代。飞哼哼道，就你电影看多了。别总说我，你呢？

能留下来就不错了，卷铺盖回去才担心。

突然卷过一阵猛风，带下几片黄得病态的叶子。病恹恹的行道树告诉路人，该准备入冬了。

飞上了几次公演，发下来的亲属赠票都给了他。有空的时候他就坐在台下，从中间位自行移动到第一排，脚边不时踢到之前演出遗留的花生瓜子壳。这周边剧院的规模都不大，除去舞台相比之下显得光鲜亮丽，舞台底下都和观众一样马马虎虎。条件稍差的装了裹着红布的金属椅，椅脚被钉死在地上，后排墙上并着几摞塑胶凳，但实际上来看演出的人连已有的座位都坐不满。

舞剧的念白部分很少，氛围的调动靠的是音乐、打光、装置，以及由演员肢体表现出的舞蹈本身。飞走到他身边，脸上的妆容尚未完全卸干净，金闪闪的亮片黏在他的双眼皮上，跟着眼睛一起眨动。他问，是不是我们的表演不够好？叶说，没有的事，快年底了，大家都很忙。

霓虹在城市上空天旋地转，随着西伯利亚的冷空气加快节奏。无从喘息的日子里蚂蚁守着巢穴，人们没空来看一场精心策划的演出，更没心思为与自己无关的悲喜而沉浸。

真遗憾。他叹了口气，不再抱怨，但练功的努力却没有落下。叶又开始进入加班死循环，公司食堂开辟晚餐时间，他就带着两个保温瓶刷卡，利用紧张的休息时间骑车去不远处的舞蹈室两个人盘腿坐在地上吃饭，然后再骑车赶回公司。绕灯妄图扑火的虫子少了许多，飞和他开玩笑，人之所以区别于动物，因为人类一年之计在于冬；之所以是从动物进化而来也因为冬眠像刻在基因里的本能，叶打着哈欠赞同，最近他加班的时间越来越晚，对着电脑和文件便生理性犯困。有天他过去时飞蹲在门口发呆，他凑近才发现脸上那块红得吓人的伤。

那个没关系，你看。飞抬手制止了他伸过去的手，指指门框，上面凹下去一个夸张的变形。刚刚有人过来，呃……他找不到对应的词，攞景？我把他们赶走了。

叶抓住他的手，仔细看了看，还好只是擦伤。怎么回事？

就是两个男的跟着我到这里了，大概以为我是女的，我就揍了他们一顿。

报警没？

算了。这块门板这些钱够赔吗？他们刚塞给我的。

叶看他手里攥着的几张纸币和几个硬币，老实说不太够。要不今晚先回去，别练了，万一有人回来报复……

那就打回去。飞淡淡道，语气矜持，却掩饰不住一点小骄傲。您还当真会功夫啊，刘大佬？

飞转过来，眉眼弯弯，像只狡黠的小狐狸。

怎样。

训练停了三天，这是飞对他最大的退让。喊他叶哥或许也同理。对门的夫妻最近吵架，三天两头半夜摔东西，万籁俱寂的深夜是天然扩音器，将崩溃的哭闹嘶吼每字每句传达给醒来的人，他听见一墙之隔的响动，双脚晃荡着寻找拖鞋的悉窣，刻意放轻的脚步，水倒入杯子里碰撞着前浪和杯壁。他从杂音里摘取出一个人并对他进行描绘：由于贪图舒适，飞的睡衣都比本尊大一号，挂在他因练舞而精瘦的肌肉上松松垮垮。有时他洗完澡，头发为了避免湿水高高地随意挽起，漏网之鱼卷曲着紧紧黏在脸上、脖颈上。

他想象自己上前接过装了脏衣服的塑料盆，放在地上，抱住他散着热气却又因为触碰了冷空气起了些许疙瘩的身体，脸贴上他的脖子、脸贴着脸，一根一根、仔仔细细捋起那些散发，落下一枚轻轻的吻。

深夜。多么勾引人浮想联翩的名词。他在书本里读过的那些童话，美丽的文字，白日的幻想，在深夜时分渐渐幻化成实体。穿着棉睡衣的人打开了他的房门静静地看着他。逐渐蒸腾的欲望模糊了他的视线，让他一遍遍默念那个名字，像亚热带海面的气流在舌尖压榨出沐浴后卫生间的香气。他朝他伸出手，公主将自己的手托付给骑士的掌心，那是一切故事的开端，等他将他拉入怀抱，故事便进入末尾。他的喘息是他一个人隐秘的蕴藉，却包含了两个人的旖旎。深夜有最柔和的轮廓，他怀里的人白得如同一根轻盈的羽毛。梦醒的时候，那些柔软的发丝随着这根羽毛一起飘走了。

他坐在床上出神。男人的咒骂逐渐低下去，风里只剩下女人的呜咽，又或者只是风本身刮过窗户的呼啸。浅白的月光透过窗帘照着井底的蛙……深夜里人的世界不过此间方寸而已。

飞隔着沙发戳了戳他的后背。有空不，咱们出去吧？

叶放下报纸，扭头看到他期待的双眼。去哪儿？

随便，自行车能去哪就去哪。他头上戴着护耳的绒球，针织的外套上浮着一层毛茸茸的质感，黑色长发束在耳后扎成低马尾。

南锣鼓巷，你去过没？就是有点远，要骑一段时间。

最后就决定去逛胡同。也不是非南锣鼓巷不可，反正两个人一路丁零当啷穿过街市和人群，越往目的地的方向越多坐地摆摊的小商贩。叶给他挑了一盒红色的发绳。晚饭是飞塞给他的烤红薯和炒板栗，闻起来勾人的香，捧在手里热乎得烫，在雍和宫、国子监、孔庙外围草草转了一圈，路过个教人用蝉蜕捏毛猴的手工店，叶在旁边看着，老板坐在他们对面一板一眼地教，飞一板一眼地学，成果竟然还像模像样。南锣周边从元至清一直是繁华显要之地，七彩的小旗帜飘荡风中，导游举着喇叭让沉迷参观的人快步去往下各景点，他们悄悄跟上前，推着车并肩走过那些王府宅邸和名人故居。与喧哗的人群不同，建筑和物品长久驻留于此，历史的遗迹只对岁月有所回应。

他们尝试了一些小吃，自行车扔在某处由四合院改造的车棚里，保险起见还在两辆车之间上了道连锁。小贩挑着担子到处吆喝，路过他们的时候纠缠了很久，走时还回头盯着飞。银锭桥南沿开了几家酒吧，门面装饰得可花哨，飞进去的时候惹来不少口哨声，但他拉着叶的手臂充耳不闻，对着柜台说，要杯波本，叶哥喝什么？我请。

不用，不用。叶觉得自己全身上下通电似的，学着他坐下，假装看酒水牌。他对自己最大的奢侈暂时还是小卖部罐装的扎啤。

他跟我一样。他转身小小声说，我最近帮人翻译文章，今天出粮。你招抚我这么久总该给机会让我道谢吧？他看出叶的窘迫，又问，你第一次来这种地方？

叶不知摇头还是点头好。身后传来一阵哄笑声，像极了嘲讽。他不知道看哪，就盯着酒保晃杯子的手，要把它盯出洞来。飞用刚端上的金黄色液体泼走了一个搭讪者，他脑子像烧着了般发烫，一把扯过飞的肩膀对酒保冷冷地喊，满上！

飞告诉他，感觉还是翻译的活来得实在些，钱多，成效快，不用整天怀疑自己的价值。叶附和说好，翻译吃香，你英语好，我中学才认得ABC。现在内地要普及英语，你用武之地大着呢。飞说，我刚来时在机构教英语，学生从小孩到大人都有。上完课就下班，学生对老师就像捧宝贝，进了剧院就觉得落差好大，幸好还有叶哥鼓励，该敬你一杯的。于是又干了一杯。

那你为什么还待着？你这样的人，工作机会还是很多的。飞摇摇头，其实跳舞也很不错。

他很倾慕他的一往无前。说勇敢也好，天真也罢，但后来这份倾慕逐渐演变为怜惜。俗话说无知者无畏，他表面上万万不承认，内心却不由得赞同：他足够坚定亦是出于他足够无知。无知使他轻蔑困境，因为他相信自己必定能够打败难关；无知又使他漠视用心险恶之人，让潜伏在暗处的窥伺者得以趁虚而入。共同生活了近二十年后才发觉没有血缘关系的哥哥对他有所企图，这是无知；在逃窜后依旧对和自己同居的陌生人毫不设防，甚至对他抱有亲人般的依恋，这是无知。这种勇敢与其说是天真，不如说幼稚得可笑。但即便如此，他还是觉得他的勇敢与闪光般足以让像他这样的庸碌之徒臣服……玻璃杯中的液体清亮，里面倒映着他姣好的身影，还有一颗晶体般的心。

他的酒量远没有他表现的那样出色。一个醉汉和两辆锁在一起的自行车，月光下长远的路，总之他办到了，奖励是偷来的一枚真实的吻，很轻，和梦里的羽毛没什么两样。他从小节俭惯了，觉得人世间最大的奢侈莫过于此，如果往后他像离开他哥哥一样离开他，那也只是因为做梦的人该醒了。主卧和次卧的墙是规避他逾矩的窗户纸，为了让好梦更长久，他希望自己能够守护它直到无可避免的那天……

  
二零零一年十二月七日北京暴雪。整个城市忽然之间陷入了十几年前的困顿之中——暴雪压垮了城市运转的零件。叶所在的公司不凑巧停电，三四点时便陆续有员工打道回府。下班路上车挤着车，到处喇叭鸣成一片，不断有人下车试图步行。人行道变成了溪水河床，鞋子走在上面很快就湿进袜子里，到处泥泞不堪。手机短信温馨提示，本市公共交通已停摆，抢修工作正在紧张进行。一群孩子聚集在十字路口边，都是从校车上下来的，将那里的路堵得水泄不通。有人哭着要找爸爸妈妈，还有吵着去上厕所、去吃东西，唯一的老师疲于应付，蹲在墙边握着手机，表情接近崩溃。

他给飞挂了几个电话，那个无情的机械女声只会不停地重复，中文之后是英文。他小心翼翼避开结冰的路面，这时一旦摔倒站起来就很困难。飞肯定走不惯这样的路，虽然他曾经提到过，北京的雪似乎没有他小时候去国外那般唬人，掩埋一个脚印需要足够的耐心，远不如川行的人流来得有破坏力。不知今日的他会作何感想，来到北京的第五年之际，叶也是第一次遇上这样的大雪。

如果能飞起来就好，现下即便踏着两个轮子，他去到舞蹈室花的时间和平常走路相差不大。走廊处漆黑一片，他忍住牙酸推开那扇破门，里面空空荡荡，镜子折射出无数个他。问楼前值班的保安，只说人刚走不久。保安记得飞的模样，连带记住了他的模样，挥手赶他，再不走就撵不上啦！

叶跨上车，道谢的话在大风里零零散散。

脸颊被扇过几个耳刮子般火辣辣的痛。他慢腾腾回到漆黑一片的家，才反应过来不知道什么时候他俩已经错过了相遇的时机。他做好饭菜，墙上的钟显示已经过了夜晚八点半，飞依旧没有回来。电话那头传来嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

他脱下围裙套了鞋子出门，居民楼相较往日黯淡得如同失落的赌徒，街上晃荡着举着手机的人和几个负责清理的工作人员。所有人无一例外有张疲惫的脸。

他漫无目的地走在街上。广场不复往常热闹，黄澄澄的路灯照在白茫茫的积雪上，等拐出这里走上大道，白色被乌泱泱的归家大潮击退。对面有司机扫干净车顶的雪坐在高处吃饼干，他被吸引了注意力，差点撞到大开的车门上——里面的人已经放平了座椅，广播调得生怕人听不见。他绕开马路沿着两边的商铺走，这个钟点的话，如果他足够幸运，或许能找到他正在觅食的舍友。

关机。他突然想到，家里的洗发水快用完了。超市竟然还在营业，食品区广受欢迎。保洁对着地上的泥印咒骂，清洁桶摆在一边，里面的水黑得浑浊。叶直奔浴室用品区，对着架子上的瓶瓶罐罐突然犯了难。销售员热情地迎上来，先生想要什么？我们这款沐浴露和洗发水捆绑组合装搞优惠，比单买便宜……

有没有质量好点的洗发水。叶打断了她的喋喋不休。

销售员愣了一下，很快又换上职业的笑。先生是自己用还是家用？

呃，叶思考了一下，有没有适合长头发的人用的？

销售反应过来，啊原来是女朋友吗？不要紧，她是油性发质还是干性发质？叶瞪着她，仿佛她讲的语言不是汉语，而是外星话。销售早就见怪不怪，先生下次记得提前问问您女朋友哦，您去药房抓药也得讲究对症，我们女人的头发也一样，不同发质用不同的洗发水效果更好哦。叶努力回想他们正在用的洗发水，悲哀的发现自己根本没有留意过什么油性干性。他结巴道，他头发……看起来挺好的。

另一个看起来年长些的销售正巧从另一边踱过来，问，您能形容一下吗先生？油的话头发容易结块，干的话头发会炸起来，特别毛躁。哦对，还有洗头的频率。

基本隔两三天洗，不油……没有毛躁。

后来的销售递给他一个瓶子，他摆摆手制止了两个人的商业吹捧，直接走向收银台结账。收银帮他用一个红色的袋子套上，他拎着他的收获继续无休止的漫游。对不起，您拨打的用户已关机，请稍后再拨。

这个时候他会去哪儿。

内心深处他不愿直面的阴影低语道，你愿意做谁的依靠，却忘了征求一句同意。那个时候飞喝得很醉，枕在他肩膀上呢喃，人与人的关联本就脆弱不堪，文明才逐渐发展出伦理要为游离的个体套上血缘枷锁，然而连这道锁也并非固若金汤。他很快便睡去，留下叶独自惶恐，他们充其量不过是短暂共栖一处的过客，飞随时能找到下个叶，甚至叶自己亦同理。除了他单方面见不得人的迷恋，他对他而言又算得了什么。

北京第一次下雪的那天，飞跑到阳台上试图伸出手，可惜融雪远比盛雪更快，飞就和他开玩笑，今夜宜出走。雪多的地方，比如俄国，他们的书里也爱这么写。尤其当暴雪天，脚印上很快积了雪，找你的人就算甘愿顶着暴风雪，也未必能在这种天气下开天眼。

他想起一个人窝居地下室的日子。那里没有窗，空气停滞于进门的前一刻，徒留时间在钟表上流逝。没有娱乐，他靠在床边发呆，某个瞬间骤然福至心灵：干脆离开吧。抛下北京，抛下血缘，抛下整个世界。离开这里。

有人叩窗。

他木然扭头，飞的脸贴近了玻璃与他对视，落在他的瞳孔上不断放大。他做不出适当的表情，或者说做不出任何情绪，只是呆呆地停留在原地望着橱窗里的人。最后对方手拉手将他领进麦当劳，像对待幼稚园小朋友，真正的小朋友坐在座位上和他大眼瞪小眼。

你吃了没，我给你买些吃的。

手机呢？你怎么一直关机。我找你，一直打你电话，饭已经做好了，发生什么你为什么不能告诉我一声？

他麻痹太久了，语气越重越接近发泄。飞被他逼问得有些懵神，悄悄拽住他衣角。孩子在呢。

手机没电了，路上碰到他走散了，说是住这附近，就陪他边走回来边等……

通知他爸妈没？飞点头。怎么不跟我讲？

抱歉，我不习惯。对不起，你先吃些东西吧……以后不会了。

避难的人七横八竖占领着所有能够占领的空间。有幸坐了座位的枕在包上小憩，几个年轻人自发聚在一起打牌，新包装撕开扔到一边被往来的人踩到，委委屈屈地瘪成一块躺在地上。好几个地方传来贪吃蛇的游戏背景音。他的手机只有一个自带的数独，小孩按了两下，兴致不高。飞给他点了份汉堡，制止他站起来，问小孩说，哥哥抱着你好不好？小孩自觉让出座位又坐进他怀里。

叶不吭声，低下头解决汉堡。那头飞加入小孩，这格是不是填1？

倦意铺天盖地席卷大脑。他胃里过了钟点早已没什么食欲，但坐下来后有种泄气皮球的感觉，四肢连带身心的累。音乐声漂浮在沉闷的空气里：时光一去永不回，往事只能回味。

有人小小声跟唱。

……你就要变心像时光难倒回，我只有在梦里相依偎。

小孩是自己溜出校门走丢的。父母上班的地方远，接到电话直接扔下车，步行四个多小时才到这儿，哭完之后对着他们谢了又谢。有人隔着一米开外对即将空出的座位虎视眈眈。晚上十一点，街边的商铺陆续歇业，余下二十四小时运转的快餐店灯火辉煌。初落的积雪踏上去有些松软。飞牵着他的上臂，边走边拨弄脚边的雪。

你脸好红，刚刚是不太舒服吗？

叶反握住他的手，沉默地踏出一行路，飞就沿着他探索的轨迹前进。

别气了。

叶摇头。

路上行人少了些，屋檐下陌生人挤在一起取暖。仍继续前进的人呼出白汽取代任何话语，他们渴望终点——他却祈祷终点永远不要到来。

红色。红印子。衣服上的毛引子。他将嘴唇贴上他的喉结。夜里清醒的两个人。就在这里结束吧。这才是他的终点。

飞看着他收拾行李。去哪？

过年。你来吗？

嗯。

春运的候车室，火车车厢，大巴，都是人肉馅料的战场。书被遗忘在背包里，飞巴在栏杆边吹风，试图缓解胃里的恶心。老旧的车身颠簸复颠簸。他靠在一旁点起一支烟。

今年的春节格外冷。

火车开了六个小时，外加一个半小时大巴。往常为了省点钱他都乘公交回去，今天却让的士开到家门口。母亲给他在门口留了盏灯。

飞摘下帽子一本正经问候，阿姨好，我是叶哥的舍友。

叶妈笑眯眯打量他，阿叶谈朋友啦。她拍了拍他的手臂。

叶用乡音解释，舍友，不是女朋友。男女都包裹成肉粽时，他的脸和长头发确实很容易令人误会。

捏小伙儿真排场。今儿个先跟阿叶一间房中不中？俺房里还没得摆置摆置哩。叶忙翻译，我妈还没收拾好给你的房间，可能得委屈你跟我挤一晚。

飞回答，没关系的阿姨。

他母亲很喜欢他这个舍友。年前这几天他忙着给家里置办新物，飞就和老人家留在屋里洒扫聊天，多半是他母亲在絮叨，飞在一旁听。老人家客气到底，决计不让客人干活，光顾着拿花生瓜子和煎炸供品塞住飞企图帮忙的手作为报答，晚上他回来和他谈起，飞老实承认，其实没听太懂。

如果你不想听的话可以跟我妈讲，老人家就是比较唠叨，你能体谅已经不容易了。

没事。飞叹了口气，阿姨好像很开心的样子。

叶不说话了。

你知道吗？她很想你。他把撕了胶条的春联递给叶，叶摆正它比了比位置。哪怕留在北京她也会担心你。

你呢？叶爬下扶梯。你家里……抱歉。

我先进去了。飞说，你也快点，阿姨喊你一起包饺子。

他平时大概就是缺那么点勇气，现在应该借着乡下扬着尘土的空气和无遮无拦的月亮叫住他，他们以为我带女朋友回来，你知道吗？

院子里的鸡扑到他脚下。飞早就进了里屋。

农历新年第一天下饺子。家家户户播着春晚，邻居家儿子今年不回来，阿婆带着媳妇和孙子孙女儿过来串门唠嗑，顺便蹭蹭电视。母亲是赵家班忠实粉丝，守着歌舞表演就盼望老爷子出场。飞吃得少，很快便借口离开席位，叶透过窗纸默默看他，他坐在院子的台阶前打电话，背景里黑色的帷幕烟火绽开又凋谢。他夹在指尖的那根烟一点点短下去，明明暗暗。  


刘焰燕的口音似硬邦邦的石头咯耳，他对他那长串发言不感兴趣，点点头表示礼貌。刘飞龙拖着行李出了房门走到他兄长身后，对他说，再见。

嗯。他回道。刘焰燕关上门。

茶几上放着一张照片，刘飞龙站在长城上端端正正站着，没有跟所有的游客一样比划俗气的剪刀手，他看了很久，眼泪碎在照片上，打湿了微笑的人。他走得急，卫生间里残留着几根没来得及清理的长发，安静地自我纠缠。叶慢慢走出阳台，二月末的北京飘着小雪，灰蒙蒙的天空散漫着孱弱的一丝开春的气息。

今日宜出走。

他靠在阳台上找寻那个逐渐远去的身影。数人践踏后的一地狼藉不再分割彼此，一块从撒盐工人手中幸存的浅薄雪地横卧于穹顶之下，是由芸芸众生共同绘制成的浮世物语。

**Author's Note:**

> 亲友：你怎么老迫害这个叫叶的人。  
> 我：对不起我错了（下次可能还要继续XD）。


End file.
